psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Eiji Kise
A wanted serial killer, Eiji Kise is a psychicer in the present world. He considers Miroku's power the art of a genius and follows him for this reason. After the invasion on Root, he kidnaps Marie and replaces Dholaki as the new 5th Star Commander. Appearance Eiji has wild hair and eyes, has three lip piercings and a chain connecting a lip piercing to his ear piercing. He has long limbs and a lank stature. Personality Sypnosis Past Wanted for past murders for being an eccentric serial killer. W.I.S.E arc who decides to join W.I.S.E. after he sees Miroku and Grana's fight broadcasted on the news. Invasion arc In the future, Eiji is referred to as Vigo. He was the first of W.I.S.E forces to actually Infiltrate Tenju's Root. He killed four men that were on guard duty and was about to kill a fifth until Marie stopped him. He is then challenged by Shao. Eiji states that this Shao's body makes a "person's flesh and bones and even their organs...his aesthetic toys."and is defeated by him. He is shown to still be alive because he hid his heart lower than Shao could reach and his neck was reinforced with his surroundings. Eiji asks marie if she is afraid of dying and asks if she would like to spend a eternity with him and there's no need to live underground to which she answers "no!!! I have my important family there...!! I want to live together with everyone...!!" and push's him away he asks what the meaning to such a ugly bond and says she has a frim set of mind and she won't accept him and say he will kill her tomorrow. before he leaves she asks him if he's got a family to which he answers no... I don't. As he see Misura attack Marie he stabs Misura in the back and kicks her away and asks what are you doing with my material. Misura tells him that do you know what will to him for attack someone of higher rank and says I don't care and reveales a day before he put a Illumina core in himself and attacks but Miaura stops the attack and Eiji tells Marie to get back. PSI Abilities Eiji has the ability called Zone Diver which allows him to phase his body through objects. He is able to do this beyond the normal capacities of his body as it is shown that his two arms phase through a tree while his head phases out of the ground about 10 feet away from the tree. Abilites Burst: Zone Diver *'Zone Diver' - Eiji can stealthily phase his arms through an object behind a victim without their knowledge. Using his two swords, he can kill them before they ever knew he was there. *'Zone Diver: Freak Doll' - Eiji's body is assimilated to the enviroment allowing him to create a countless number of limbs and move his vitals anywhere within the enviroment. The limbs he creates can merge their victim to whatever material they are touching encasing them in stone in some cases. After putting a illumina in him he is now able to change the form of the material he's touching to attack oppoents. *'Unnamed Attack' - After taking on a core Eiji displays the ability fuse with his body with the environment and manipulate the it to his will Rise: '''Average *He has been able to dodge and withstand some of Shao's attacks, even being able to survive an attack that Shao believed would kill him. '''Trance: Mind Block *'Mind Block' - An anti-Mind Reader ability of Vigo/Kise. He "loses himself" in a fight and attacks thoughtlessly giving a Mind Reading oppenent no chances of having a proper counter attack. Highly effective in only fights. Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E.